Till the End of Time
by FrostyDream
Summary: Slowly she made her way through dead silent halls of the Dark Tower. For twenty annuals this had been her ‘home’, and every home has its stories to tell. Az/Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction:** Tin Man

**Disclaimer**: Tin Man doesn't belong to me

**Characters/Pairings:** Adrian Zero/ Azkadellia Gale

**AN:** This was inspired by Within Temptation "memories" ,"somewhere" and "Hand of Sorrow." I've been working on this for a while, but I don't have any help with it so if something is off or whatever pleas forgive me I don't have any one to bounce ideas off of.

**Chapter One**

**"All of my memories keep you here"**

Slowly she made her way through dead silent halls of the Dark Tower. For twenty annuals this had been her 'home', and every home has its stories to tell. Each room she passed brought up a memory, many that she would much rather forget but could not, _she_ would not let them go. In a way it was her own kind of punishment for not trying harder to fight the which; a kind of repayment for all her sins.

She was not supposed to be there, at all, it had taken all her will to be there instead of being safely tucked away in Finaqua. This dark place was to be destroyed and completely wiped from existence the very next day. And there were still many who wished to see her head on a platter. She didn't blame them. But she had to come back to face the deeply seeded fear that kept her from sleep or seeing much of the sun. And to remember him, the one person who saw through the evil veil and tried to reach her.

For that, the part of her that was always awake and watching while the which had control, she was thankful and so much more. Somewhere along the way in those twenty annuals her heart had once again began to beat back life in the body of the puppet because of him. Her feet made there way to a room she remembered fondly. It was actually the only room that had any kind of good memory worth her life.

* * *

No one rely knew the real Adrian Zero. To hundreds he was nothing but a heartless, unfeeling murderer, an obsessed power hungry maniac. But by chance, he had come from some assignment to deliver his report when he found her alone.

The which had left her. Azkadellia had no idea where but she had a sneaking suspicion that the which was growing weaker and would leave her to rest more and more often.

When he walked in she was a bit startled, barley recognizing him. At first he didn't notice the change, keeping his eyes averted from hers, but once he didn't receive the normal snide remark she usually had for him he looked. What he found was a stare full of emotion, not a freezing cold pit of hate and malice. They both froze in time not knowing what to say, he did not want to overstep his boundaries and lose his life. After years of taking orders Az had no idea what to do, so she did the only thing that popped into her head

"Hi"

Head tilting, brows forwarding Zero was clearly confused. Was this some kind of test? He looked around the room to make sure of…well he wasn't sure of what. He once again looked back at the Sorceress.

"What?"

And for the first time Zero saw a genuine smile and it did two things in that second. He had always known that the Sorceress had a body any man would want but he had never thought her pretty, as in an actual person some one would be happy to see at the end of the day. And something in his chest tightened. A feeling he had only felt once before when he was very very young.

She had moved to make room for him on the couch she sat in, motioning for him to sit with her. He didn't know what else to do so he did as he was told, after all this could be a new trick and he could easily be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Sorceress are you…well?"

This simple question made her smile falter and eyes to still there happy mirth.

"I am…" She looked at him once again a shy smile playing on her lips "what's your name?". He looked at her curiously again

"Zero. Adrian Zero."

"Well Zero its nice to meet you." She reached her hand out in greeting holding it there while he openly inspected it. When he found nothing out of the ordinary he stripped off his glove and grasped her hand. Her hands were small and soft compared to his long and callused.

It hit him like a bullet from a dozen rebels "Your not the Sorceress"

The smile she wore froze instantly and her eyes glazed over. She got off the couch and made her way to stand next to a large window, the suns rays were a small comfort as she spoke.

"It may be hard to understand, but I am not always who I want to be."

Zero watched her trying to understand what she meant, and at the same time wonder why he never saw how wonderfully delicate she was. "Who you want to be…?"

Azkadellia grimaced at her reflection, should she just tell him all of the truth?

"Before, you asked me if I was well. I'm not." She turned to face him "you see I am not the Sorceress, I'm Azkadellia."

Zero once again looked confused. He knew that her name was Azkadellia before she made everyone start calling her Sorceress.

Az hastily made her way to kneel in front of him taking his hands in hers, which made him very uncomfortable_, why was his Sorceress kneeling? In front of him? Holding his hands like lovers would?_

She took no notice of his dilemma, simply concentrating on getting the words she desperately wanted to get out.

"Along time ago, there was a cave and I was possessed by an evil which and every now and then she leaves me to my own will. Like now." She looked at him expectantly. Zero looked like a fish out of water with his mouth slightly open. _What the hell was he supposed to say to that? 'Oh ,sorry you got possessed. I'll just write out my report and leave it with your personal secretary.'_ His chest hurt, _what the hell was going on?_ He was not used to this kind of confrontation. Give him a gun and an order, brute force was not a problem.

Az looked up at him noticing his panic, "Pleas don't tell her. When the which returns don't tell her what I've told you, she will surely kill you then." All he could do was nod in understanding even if he actually didn't understand too well. His thoughts were interrupted when she bolted to her feet. Panic was radiating off her like waves. In a harsh out of breath whisper "You must leave, she's coming back."

He didn't need to be told twice. Once at the door he stopped taking a chance to look back, what he saw made his thought-to-be nonexistent heart break into a million pieces. She stood there looking at him with such sad eyes that held unshed tears, all hope and happiness gone. He could not handle the pain so he walked on.

TBC

* * *

**AN:** Sooo I have most of the next part done but I'm stuck….I promise I'll do more and finish it…well that's only if anyone leaves a review, 'cus if no one cares then why should I finish it? It can be pretty hurtful to put time into something and not have anyone say a thing about it ya know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tin Man doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: Tin Man doesn't belong to me

Characters/Pairings: Adrian Zero/ Azkadellia Gale

AN: This was inspired by music by Within Temptation

Chapter Two

"Our time has run out, our future has died"

A month went by and he didn't see her. Somewhere in the back of his head he was disappointed that he did not get a glimpse of her and slightly worried that something had happened. But orders kept him from dwelling on those thoughts. Then one day out of the crisp blue he was summoned to the same room he found the lost women in. His heart beet just a little faster in anticipation, or was it fear…

He knocked on the solid black door.

"Come."

Preparing for the worst he straitened his spine and pushed the heavy door, stepping in with downcast eyes. "You summoned me Sorceress."

The softness of her voice as she said _his_ name made his hart flutter and thoughts race off to dark places throughout his head. She was sitting in the same place as there first meeting, with the same bright smile on her lush red lips. Azkadellia motioned for him to take a seat in a firm but comfortable black chair across from her. In between them was a small low round table with a chess board complete with all the peaces.

He never was much of a chess player, his father was though, he didn't much like his father.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything by calling you here." Dark brown eyes questioned him. He merely shook his head; she in fact had taken him from a meeting with some newly trained guards. He didn't care to waist his time with them though, hotheaded fools, they probably wouldn't last a month. He focused his attention back to the women in front of him. Her hands were picking at each other; she was nerves.

"I relies that, our last encounter was not very--oh how should I put this?" Az looked away from him. When she looked back her eyes shone, ready to break there damn into a roaring river of tears.

Zero's gut twisted at the sight of her beautiful brown eyes. A fleeting thought at the edge of his mind _'I'm falling for her' _made him nervous.

"I need your help, but you must not tell a soul what I'm about to tell you." She watched him wearily "Will you help me Zero?"

The response was automatic, falling from his lips without a doubt "Yes Azkadellia." The smile he had longed to see gracefully appeared feeding the hunger inside him.

"Call me Az."

"Alright, Az." His lips quirked.

The smile flickered and vanished when she began to speak, her voice barely above a whisper "There are times when I can't remember this memory and so many others, due to the witch, she took everything from me."

Her hands slightly shook, in an instant Zero was beside her. He momentarily wondered what had come over him but another look at those beautiful eyes made him let go of his stoic self.

"I need you to remember for me." She launched herself into the blurry memory of the dark cave and her frightened little sister. And how weak she was when she stood alone against the witch.

He thought about what she said in the silence after her confession. He found that he wanted to protect her and so much more.

"I'm so scared of what will happen Zero." His arms enveloped her. She held on.

"I'm here now. I won't leave you alone." She held on tighter.

* * *

After that day everything changed. They changed. To the unsuspecting world around them they were still the Evil Witch and her loyal murderess dog, but in each others eyes they were different.

They had more secret meetings and they grew closer in each of those passing moments. They would talk about everything and anything. He shared the secrets of his lonely childhood and she would comfort him, as he would her, when the days actions would ware her down. They shared nights together as well.

A memory she had not shared with her reunited family. She still was not sure weather she should confess her affair to her younger sister at least.

It saddens her to remember those nights. After those moments of bliss when everything fell away and there was only them. There bodies flush against each other she would whisper her love for him and he would always look deeply into her eyes and tell her he wouldn't wish to be anywhere but there with her.

But by dawn they would be back in there separate worlds waiting in their own prisons for the next time. It was odd no one said a word of their constant meetings, but then again they all feared for their lives.

Azkadellia looked out the dusty window, gazing at the land drenched in twilight. Such beauty she could never enjoy again without suffering at the hands of the people.

She was alone once again and it hurt her beating heart.

FIN?

* * *

AN: Okay, first thanks to the people who cared enough and left a review, I deeply appreciate your words. Second I'm sorry it took me so long to update but the real world likes to suck out all my brains. Third and most important of all….do you want me to leave this as is or add more to it? 'cus I can add more to it and make it a happy ending, I have an idea of what to add to it, but its all up to the reviews. If any. So hit that box and tell me what you think.


End file.
